This invention relates to improvements in a cord-type cutting device of mowing apparatus.
Heretofore, cord-type cutting devices of mowing apparatus wherein adjustments of the length of the cord blade are effected by varying the relative positions of the cord pay-out port and the cord reel have had disadvantages in that dust or other foreign matter invades the cutting device during use and interferes with the smooth movement of the cord reel, and that when the lower cover is loosened too much the cord reel is dislodged from the device.